Some Needed Comfort
by SGFlutegirl
Summary: Coda to 2x10 Ki'ilua. Danny is there for Steve. Steve/Danny


**Spoilers for episode 2x10 Ki'ilua.**

**This episode was amazing! I needed some comfort to go along with the hurt, and this is my closure. **

**This is a slash fic. If that's not your thing, you may want to steer clear.**

**Beta'd by ranereins.**

**I don't own anything, I'm just having fun.**

* * *

><p>Some Needed Comfort<p>

by: Flute

As Frank flew out over the water, Steve began to feel every hit he took at the hands of Wo Fat and his men. He was actually surprised he'd lasted as long as he did. It helped that his friends, his ohana, had been the ones to find and rescue him.

He suddenly found it very hard to keep his head up. He leaned to his right in an attempt to rest his head against Joe's leg, but he ended up missing the knee and nearly falling all the way over. He felt hands on his shoulders and head, and felt himself being lowered onto his back on the floor of the copter. He couldn't hear anything over the rush of blood in his ears, and he lost his battle with consciousness.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve woke up some time later. He was no longer moving, but he knew immediately he wasn't in a hospital. He slowly opened his eyes. It was dark, and he couldn't really see much. He was in a bed and the air smelled musty. He turned his head to the right, and saw the silhouette of someone asleep in a chair next to the bed. He tried to sit up, but immediately regretted it as he broke into a coughing fit.

He felt the bed dip and hands gingerly pull him up into a more seated position. After what felt like an eternity, he got his coughing under control. His energy spent, he leaned back, into someone's chest. Strong arms encircled him and he relaxed back into the embrace.

"Hey, babe. You with me?"

"Danny?"

"Yeah, Superman, it's me. We're you expecting someone else?"

"No… wasn't expecting anybody…"

"You should know by now that we'd never not come after you. I'd never…"

"Too dangerous… Grace…"

"Steve, if I had to make the choice again, I'd still come here. If anything happened to you… if you died… I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I couldn't bear the thought of having to tell her that you died and I didn't try to help you. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you."

There was so much Steve wanted to say at that moment, but all he could get out before he passed out again was, "Okay."

Danny placed a kiss on Steve's forehead. "Just rest, babe. I'm not going anywhere."

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The next time Steve woke, there was bright light streaming through a window above the bed. He was still leaning against Danny's chest.

"Danny."

Danny shifted suddenly. He had dozed off.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I'm okay."

Danny knew he was lying, but he didn't push it.

"You think you can get up? We can't stay here much longer."

"Think so. How long have we been here?"

"We found you yesterday afternoon. It's been about fourteen hours. We wanted to give you some time to recover before we made the trip back."

Steve nodded.

"Come on then. There are some people here that are very anxious to see you, and I think Frank is ready to get rid of us."

Danny helped Steve to his feet, and ended up taking most of his weight. They made it to the door and out into the main room of the small house.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

The following few hours went by in a blur. Steve spent most of it in a drug induced haze. He slept through the drive to the air base in Seoul and subsequent flight back to Oahu. Danny didn't leave his side until they reached the hospital. He was forced to stay behind in the waiting room with the rest of the team.

An hour later, a young doctor walked out and was greeted by the very tired members of Five-0, Joe White, and SEAL Team 9.

"How's Steve? Is he alright? When can we see him?"

"Calm down, brah, and let him talk." Chin placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry."

The doctor grinned. It wasn't the first time he'd run into that type of thing.

"Commander McGarrett is very lucky. He was beaten severely, and he has also sustained some small electrical burns from what appears to be a taser-like device. Possibly a cattle prod. He has several broken and cracked ribs, and a concussion. He's lucky that one of the ribs didn't puncture a lung. We've rewrapped his chest and treated the burns. There are a number of small cuts and bruises that we've treated accordingly. He's now resting comfortably."

The group released a collective sigh of relief. It could have been a lot worse. It was obvious that Wo Fat had other plans for him and he needed to keep him alive.

"Can we see him?"

"For now, I'll only let you in one at a time. I don't want to over stress him. If there aren't any complications, I'll drop the restriction in the morning."

Everyone deferred to Danny. They knew he needed to be there with Steve. He turned to the group.

"I'll let you know how he's doing. Thanks."

They waved him off and he turned and followed the doctor to Steve's room.

**H50H50H50H50H50**

Steve slowly came back to awareness. He wasn't feeling any pain, and he could smell the common antiseptic smell that came with being in a hospital. He relaxed back into the pillow and groaned softly.

"Steve?"

"Danny?"

Steve felt Danny grab his hand and he squeezed back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Numb mostly. Drugs."

"Yeah… they've got you on the good stuff. Wo Fat really did a number on you."

Steve nodded, but his expression turned grim.

"You don't have to talk about what happened until you're ready. Just know that I'll be there when you are."

Steve looked into Danny's eyes. "Thank you."

"You know you don't need to thank me."

"Yes, I do." There was more he wanted to say, but this time the drugs were clouding his mind.

"Okay."

Steve closed his eyes and was asleep before Danny could say anything else. Danny could tell there was more that Steve wanted to say. There'd be time for that later, though. Danny was just happy to have Steve back home and on the mend.

Danny stood and leaned over the bed, placing another kiss on to Steve's forehead. He then sat back down in the chair and took hold of his hand again. He thought about how close he had really come to losing Steve. In that moment, he vowed that Wo Fat would never lay another hand on the man he loved. There'd be hell to pay, and he would deliver.


End file.
